Talk:Equinox/@comment-31848479-20190227164150
I have a pretty solid urge to throw my rework ideas into the public so I'd be happy if you guys would like to criticize my ideas or mention your own in replies. I already agree that equinox is at least a decent frame and by far shouldn't be the one in the spotlight when it comes to future reworks. Despite this I still believe she has issues that could be fixed to make her much more enjoyable to play without making her overpowered. I will be ordering my ideas based on the abilities. Numbers will be changes I believe are important to equinox and any letters I add below them will be what idea i'd offer to fix it. Parenthesis will be used to clarify my opinion on a comment if I feel it necessary. Anything I don't mention will likely be because I don't consider it an issue or worth mentioning. Metamorphosis 1:Channeled abilities remain and keep their current charge when switching forms. 2:Make the buff more available. A:Turn Metamorphosis into press/hold ability. Press ability refreshes the duration of the buff with a faster animation and not switching forms. Holding the ability does the current Metamorphosis. B:Turn the buff intoa passive. (Note that this means it will not be affected by PS and will likely be nerfed in order to match the usefulness of other passives.) Rest & Rage 1:Change the functionally of Rage. A:Remove the speed multiplier. B:Add a Chaos effect to Rage. (I firmly believe that no one uses Rage in any serious situation. Even if it didn't have the speed multiplier, the damage bonus isn't really worth the cast time. I would only really use it in tight groups of bulky enemies. If you want to keep the theme of rage for the ability, I love the concept of enemies blindly shooting whatever moves. This would give rage a bit of defensive utility, like rest has a bit of offensive utility through stealth finishers, as well as giving it a natural synergy with maim to nuke enemies around an ancient.) Pacify & Provoke 1:Remove Pacify's damage falloff mechanic. Reduce the damage reduction by 20%(16%/27%/35%/40%) to compensate. (The falloff mechanic has no real point to existing. This change will nerf the DR of the first circle but buff the 3rd and 4th circle. This makes Pacify much more consistent as well as easier to understand and use in squad play.) Augment: Peaceful Provocation 1:Show the augment's current effectiveness with a buff indicator. (0%~100%) 2:Change the ramp up requirements to work with the new changes. (I believe this is required because provoke's charge on killing enemies basically instantly fills back up and removes any pressure of keeping the buff active.) A:Both forms now Follow Pacify's ramp up requirements. (This would nerf the day form, but I believe this would be reasonable because you can freely switch between both forms now.) B:Change it to charge over time. At base and R3 it will take 20 seconds to fully change. This charge time is not effected by AD but does take longer based on AS. (Up to 50 seconds with the capped 250% PS). (I believe this is a much more reasonable compromise between buffing night form and nerfing day form. This ramp up means you won't get completely ruined if you fall into a pit but you will still get punished if you get yourself into a bad situation.) Mend & Maim 1:Change the aura effect of Maim. (We all know how much DE hates Passive playstyles, so I'd rather they just change the effect entirely rather then make the slash procs even more useless then they already are.) A:Killing an enemy now inflicts a puncture proc (no damage) to all other enemies in the area. (This might actually become a bit overpowered if they do end up reworking damage types. On the other hand, currently puncture only give 30% DR, and does not stack with itself, so it would only be a small plus to have while charging for the maim release, similar to mend.) B:Enemys now explode on death, inflicting 2.5/5%/7.5%/10% of their health and shields as slash damage(no slash proc) within a 2M/3M/4M/5M splash radius and effected by AS and AR respectively. (This would follow the logic of making the aura effect a mini release on kill like the new mend aura does. I don't believe this would actually be very useful but it would at least deal a noticeable amount of damage and scale based on level.) Augment:Energy Transfer 1:Change the functionality. A:Maim release has a 25%/50%/75%/100% chance to inflict a slash proc. Mend release also give overshields. (I believe this mod is balanced because, while the slash proc makes maim much more powerful then it already is, equinox has very little mod space thanks to having four powerful augments as well as a use for all of the ability modifiers. This mean you will always have to sacrifice at least one important mod in order to use this augment.) While I made all these ideas without direct input of anyone else, My ideas are obviously not completely original. After a lazy search I've only found two posts of people mentioning Equinox Reworks, so you can check out Naneel and AnthonyHawks respectively.